Kingdom Heart EXE
Kingdom Hearts EXE Is a game for WII 2,Playstation 5 & Nintendo 4DS. Main Cast *Sora - Main Protagonist (Haley Joel Osment/Miyu Irino) *Riku - Secondary Protagonist (Dave Gallagher/???) *Kairi - Deuteragonist (Real:???/???)/(Fake:Rob Plause/???) *King Mickey - Supporting Character (???/???) *Donald Duck - Tritagonist (???/???) *Goofy - Secondary Tritagonist (???/???) *God Xehanort Aka Xehanort Maker - Main Antagonist (Jim Cummings/Chikao Otsuka) *Pete - Secondary Antagonist (Jim Cummings or/and/with/without Arthur Burghardt /Tilo Schmitz/Mauro Ramos/Wlodzimierz Bednarski/Alain Dorval/Orlando Drummond/Toru Ohira) Gameplay Scenarios The game is divided into three separate scenarios, with each scenario surrounding an individual of the main characters: Sora. The gameplay of each scenario differs based on the personalities and abilities of Sora such as power, speed and magic. Players are able to choose which of the three scenarios to begin with and are able to switch to another scenario, midway through playing a scenario. Each character's story will take about fifteen hours, hence the total amount of gameplay hours would be forty-five hours (excluding deck-editing, retries, and countless other activities), making Kingdom Hearts EXE the longest game in the series to date. Abilities Kingdom Hearts EXE features several new abilities, such as Deck Command, Shotlock, and Command Styles. Each are triggered via the battle menu. Deck Commands are the standard abilities, equipped via the menu with a certain cool-down time similar to the deck system of Kingdom Hearts Re:Chain of Memories. Shotlocks are unique attacks that involve precise timing to unleash a dangerously powerful assault on an enemy. Command Styles are even more deadly abilities that are unique for Terra, Ventus, and Aqua, just like the Shotlock. Story Following the destruction of Ansem and Xenmas at the hands of Sora, Xehanort is revived. In response, Yen Sid puts Sora Lost His memory & through a Mark of Mastiny exam in order for them to become full-fledged Keyblade Master and counter the coming return of Master Xehanort. As part of this trial, the two are separated from each other and sent to worlds previously destroyed by the Heartless that have since been restored, though now in a state of "deep sleep" that disconnects them from the other worlds. Development It is known that the game is the latest major release in the Kingdom Hearts series Kingdom Hearts EXE and it features both Sora as playable characters, both feature new designs which look similar to their Kingdom Hearts appearance. Utilizing the 4DS's high-spec graphics processing, the game has graphics that are on-par with those of the PS2 titles, as well as making use of the system's 3D technology such as "falling from high places" and "flying far distances".The development team is currently selecting worlds, planning to use all-new worlds, along with Radiant Garden/Traverse Town/Twilight Town and other original worlds, Disney's Hunchback of Notre Dame. Worlds *Destiny Island *Radiant Garden/Traverse Town/Twilight Town *Never Land - Peter Pan (Playstation 5 only) *London of 101 damlations of twilight season - 101 Damlations (playstation 5 only) *elmore of Multiverse - The Amzing world of gumball (Nintendo 4DS only) *Dansville in the summer - Disney's Phineas & ferb (Nintendo 4DS only) *Nijango- Nijango (Playstation 5 & Nintenod 4DS only) *Olypus Coliseum - Herclues *Fairy World - Fairly Odd Parents *Amity Park - Danny Phantom *Chalk Zone *Elmore & Danville - OC World *Doofsville - Bucht Hartman's Phineas & ferb *Jungle of Watterson Styled Animal Characters - Gumball Kai Dori Zu startting gumball & the watterson family *Market of Talking foods - Annoying Orange *Castle of illusion - Castle of illusion startting Mickey mouse *Tremorton - My Life as a Teenage Robot *Cat Mansion – Catscratch *Miracle City - El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera *Jump City - Teen Titans *DevianTROPOLIS – DeviantART *Home of Imaginary Friends - Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends *World of Kids - Codename: Kids Next Door *Fort Wastelands - Team Fortress 2 *Nowhere - Courage, the Cowardly Dog *Apocalyptic Ruins - Left 4 Dead *Land of the Future - Meet the Robinsons *Lylat System – Starfox *Shadow Moses – Metal Gear Solid *Demented World - Demented Cartoon Movie *Simsworld - The Sims *War Fields - Metal Slug *Eagleland – Earthbound *City of Sanctuary - The Hunchback of Notre Dame *Peach Creek - Ed, Edd n' Eddy *Bikini Bottom - Spongebob Squarepants *Retroville - Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius *Farm Field Lands - Back to the Barnyard *World of Doom - Invader Zim *Petropolis - T.U.F.F. Puppy *Mushroom Kingdom – Mario *Planet Bomber – Bomberman *Townsville - The Powerpuff Girls *Secret Labs - Dexter's Laboratory *Big City - Sheep in the Big City *Albonquetine - Mike, Lu & Og *Lost Future - Samurai Jack *Endsville - The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy *Camp Kidney - Camp Lazlo *Marzipan – Chowder *Animal School - My Gym Partner's a Monkey *Stormalong - The Marvelous Misadventures of Flapjack *Land of Ooo - Adventure Time *Demon Feudal – Inuyasha *Ametris - Fullmetal Alchemist *Grand Line - One Piece *PokeWorld – Pokemon *Sky-Zelda - The Ledged Of Zelda: Skyward Sword *Planet Zerb - Metroid *Dreamland – Kirby *Castle of Hector – Fire Emblem *Pac-Maze – Pac-Man (Half Video Game Version / Half The Ghostly Adventure) *Haven of Angels – Kid Icarus *Planet of The Pinkmin-Pikmin *Island of Wario – Wario Land *DK Island/K.Roolkey Island/K.Rool’s Ship - Donkey Kong *Yoshi Island – Yoshi Series *Chima – The Ledged of Chima *Park –Regular Show *Sewage Streets- Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2012) *Copper Canyon- Max Steel (2013) *S.H.I.E.L.D Hellicarrier- Ultimate Spider-man *Darkmount- Transformers: Prime *Plumber Base- Ben 10 Omniverse *City of Dinosaurs- Kyoryuger (Japanese Power rangers) *Downtown City- Littlest Pet Shop (2012) *New Mobotropolis- Sonic the Hedgehog (half game/half comic) *Soul Society – BLEACH *Dragon World – Dragonball/Dragonball Z *DCU -Dc Comics *Earth 30XX - Bo-bobo *Easrth wasteland 20XX - Hokuto no ken *Spiral Realm – TTGL *Egypt - jojo's bizzare adventure *Konoha Village - Naruto:Shippudan *Tournament monutain – Kinnikuman *Planet kinniku - Kinnikuman: scramble for the throne *Mazingplanet Z- Shin Mazinger Z *Dante's infenro - Devil may cry *Mt. Fuji Vocano - Sakigake! Otokojuku *temples of astral space - Saint Seiya *Egypt 1000 B.C.(?) - yu-gi-oh *dark tournament - Yuu Yuu Hakusho *kamiya kshio dojo - Rurouni Kenshin *Kochi Kame poilce station (winter) - Kochi Kame *LXE Headquarters - Busou Renkin *New Jersey - MEGAS XLR *the satellie of love - MST3k *Getter galaxy - NEW GETTER ROBO *GGG system - GAOGAIGAR Final *Daten City - Panty & Stocking with Garterbelt *Camelot of Royalty – Sword in the Stone *Mammoth Studios – Cats Don’t Dance *Magical Farm – Rock A Doodle *Nimh – The Serect Of Nimh *Glitzy Paris /Russia - Anastasia *Fernglly – Fernglly: The Last Rainforest *Swan Lake – The Swan Princess *Penguin Rookery - The Pebble and the Penguin *Camelot - Quest for Camelot *Goblin Kingdom - The Princess and the Goblin *Vale of the Fairies - Thumbelina *City of Frank -Osmosis Jones *El Dorado -The Road to El Dorado *Pride Land – Lion King *Man-Jungle/Man-Village – Jungle Book *Siam – King & I (Animated Version) *Nottingham – Robin Hood *Island of Pirates - Pirates: Dead Man Chest *Galactic Planets /Death Star – Star Wars Episode 1-6 *Cornelia – FFI *Fynn – FFII *Floating Continent – FFIII *Earth – FFIV *Planet R – FFV *World of Balance – FFVI *Midgar – FFVII *Centric Ruins – FFVIII *Gaia – FFIX *Spira – FFX *Ivalice – FFXII *Gran Pulse – FFXIII *Dark City - Death Notes *Equestrila - My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic *Moon Kingdom – Sarilior Moon *Kimba’s Jungle – Kimba The White Lion *Futurfic City of Astro World – Astro Boy *Jesus Kingdom – At Jesus Side *Gemworld-Amethyst Princess of Gemworld *Town Of Bones – Dog With a blog *San Diego - Full House *Mad - Mad 2010 *The Castle That Never Was Category:Kingdom Hearts Video Game Category:Video Games Category:Games